PIENSA EN MI
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la caída de Voldemort que Hermione revive con mucha vividez los últimos momentos. HH triste :'


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia ficticia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y no pretendo lucrar con ellos. La canción en itálicas es una traducción de "think of me", la cual le pertenece a Andrew Lloyd Webber y la pueden escuchar en el sound track de El Fantasma de la Ópera.

Piensa en Mí 

"_Piensa en mí, piensa en mí con cariño cuando nos hayamos dicho adiós.  
Recuérdame de vez en cuando. Por favor, prométeme que lo intentarás"_

Hermione se levantó una mañana de Agosto aún sintiendo ese hueco en el pecho que desde hacía mucho cargaba como prenda de por vida. Esa noche no había llorado, como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las heridas no estaban sanadas; pero la cicatriz, aunque era invisible para la gente común, nunca desaparecería del todo. Abrió las cortinas dando paso al aire que inútilmente intentaba llenar sus pulmones. Ya no respiraba como antes, el aire ya no era el mismo. Con el sol intentando desaparecer lo sombrío de su cara, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de café.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, pero todo estaba tan fresco en su mente como si hubiera sucedido ayer. La pelea, la gente gritando, cayendo, muriendo, sufriendo. Y entre toda esa gente estaban aquellos, que aunque morían por hacer lo mismo, tenían que quedarse donde estaban; de pie, intentando detener el caos. Cuando el tiempo se les acababa, así como la gente de su lado; ella luchaba por mantener el aire necesario para seguir adelante. Pero Hermione nunca había dudado en dar el siguiente paso, de alguna manera se sentía protegida y a salvo. Alguien la había llevado de la mano durante todo el trayecto.

Ella, Ron y Harry habían prometido que cuidarían el uno del otro; que no permitirían que nada malo les pasara. Pero cuando Ron había sido tomado como rehén, el miedo la había invadido desde adentro hacia cada centímetro de su ser. El temor que algo le pudiera pasar a su amigo activó el Pandemonium y la preocupación de que lo peor podría ocurrirles.

Mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina, se aferró a su taza recordando la forma en que sus manos nunca se separaron durante todo el trayecto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando rememorar su aroma y poder sentir, al menos una vez más, el calor que él le transmitía en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces, querida?

_"Cuando encuentres, una vez más, a quien quieras darle tu corazón y ser libre.  
Si encuentras un instante, libera un pensamiento para mí"_

Hermione escuchó la voz preocupada de su esposo que lo llamaba desde la entrada de la cocina. Se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió con tristeza. Él interpretó su silencio y se aproximó intentando reconfortarla poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Ella aproximó una mano hacia la suya y la acarició mecánicamente. Era un buen hombre, el mejor de los esposos; pero no era Harry.

En silencio, él aproximó un banco para sentarse a su lado y se sirvió otra taza de café. Habían estado casados durante el suficiente tiempo como para que él supiera en quién estaba pensando. Hermione le había dejado claro desde el principio cuáles eran las condiciones para estar con ella. Y él simplemente la amaba lo suficiente como para permitirse vivir bajo la sombra de ese fantasma.

-¿Tan pronto es treinta y uno?- musitó intentando sonar lo más cotidiano posible, aunque sabía que cuando se hablaba de eso no se podía aportar ninguna postura que le hiriera menos a su esposa.

Hermione no contestó, simplemente mantuvo la vista en el interior de su taza, tan negra como el cabello de aquella persona que inundaba sus pensamientos. Él supo que no tenía caso el intentar una conversación con ella cuando estaba en ese estado, y menos en esa fecha; así que terminó su café lo más rápido que pudo y se puso de pie nuevamente pero ahora sujetándole un hombro.

-Supongo que irás al cementerio hoy- cuando Hermione hubo asentido con pesadez, él se dirigió a su habitación pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta- Te amo ¿lo sabes?

Y al no volver a recibir respuesta de ella desapareció en la entrada sin decir más.

"_Nunca dijimos que nuestro amor sería siempre verde  
O tan incambiable como el mar  
Pero si aún puedes recordarme, detente y piensa en mí"_

Mientras se dirigía al camposanto, Hermione trató de olvidarse de los últimos momentos y dejó que su mente la llevara mucho más atrás. A ese día en el que por fin sus sentimientos se vieron correspondidos. Cuando las lágrimas en los ojos de él se vieron secadas por sus besos. Harry había estado escondiendo sus miedos de todas las personas, incluso de aquellas que lo amaban y ella no podía permitírselo. Una noche se había acercado a él en la sala común, seguramente se creía estar solo y divagaba en sus inseguridades.

_-Un sickle por tus pensamientos._ Le había dicho mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Tal vez había sido lo trabajadas que había tenido sus ideas que no le importó no darle la cara ruda que mantenía para los demás. Simplemente le sonrió con tristeza y la dejó que lo acompañara en silencio. Hermione se había dejado contagiar por su pesar y adoptó una actitud melancólica. Habían pasado tantas cosas y tantas cosas se habían dicho que el solo pensamiento de perderlo hizo brotar de sus ojos las lágrimas que corrieron largamente por sus mejillas.

Al notarlo, Harry le giró la cabeza con sus manos limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares. La contempló con cariño y le sonrió intentando reconfortarla, pero Hermione pudo notar que un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos también.

_-Oh, Harry, no. Perdóname, no quise…-_ intentó decir ella para remediar lo que había ocasionado. Verlo de esa manera simplemente hacía que ella se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

_-Está bien- _la había silenciado sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo una vez más-_ no ha sucedido nada que no hubiera sucedido de todos modos. Al contrario, si iba a llorar frente a alguien quién mejor que tú para hacerlo. Yo se que tú me comprendes incluso más que yo mismo._

Hermione había contemplado con cariño la cara del hombre que hacía mucho había dejado de ser el niño tímido que alguna vez había conocido. Y la del cual había amado desde no sabía cuando. Intentando imitar su gesto, aproximó sus manos a su cara (las manos le ardían de solo tocarlo) y lo aproximó hacia sí para borrar la lágrima con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Pero si las manos no le ardían lo suficiente, el simple roce de sus labios con su mejilla podría haber ocasionado una hoguera completa.

Harry parecía haber disfrutado cada instante en que habían hecho contacto porque había cerrado los ojos en espera de lo que estaba por venir. Hermione se había aproximado una vez más y había besado su otra mejilla pero algo dentro de ella le había dicho que no se detuviera. Sin saberlo, se había encontrado aproximándose a sus labios. Había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado inundar por el sentimiento que era el besar a esa persona que desde hacía mucho ardía en deseos por besar.

Si había algo en su mente que desde el principio le había estado diciendo que eso estaba mal, muy pronto se calló cuando las manos de él se deslizaron hacia su cintura haciendo presión para acercarla más a él. Hermione había recorrido sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su nuca incitándolo a que no se detuviera. Pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. El beso era tan tierno y dulce que ninguno de los dos quería que se detuviera.

Cuando el aire se les hubo terminado, Hermione se apartó ligeramente contra su propia voluntad, pero inmediatamente después sintió cómo Harry se acercaba una vez más y besaba cada centímetro de su cara. Era algo increíblemente perfecto, como si cada instante de su vida hubiera sido escrito de esa manera para que las cosas sucedieran así.

Al encontrarse a escasos pasos de la tumba a la que iba a visitar, Hermione guardó sus recuerdos donde los mantenía con tanto sosiego. Se inclinó dejando caer lentamente el ramo de rosas blancas que le había llevado, como lo hacía cada año. Se sentó frente a la lápida y lentamente recorrió su dedo índice en el contorno de cada una de las letras que conformaban su nombre escrito en la piedra.

_"Piensa en todas las cosas que compartimos y vimos  
No pienses en cómo las cosas pudieron ser"_

_-Feliz cumpleaños-_ le susurró lamentando el no tener a la cara sonriente que siempre había contemplado al decir esas palabras.

No podía evitar el pensar que si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de la forma en que habían ocurrido, ese día no sería tan gris. Si él no la hubiera obligado a quedarse afuera, tal vez ella lo habría podido ayudar. No habría sido un estorbo o un impedimento, como él le había dicho en el momento en que la había congelado para mantenerla alejada del peligro.

-_Solo tenemos que cruzar esa puerta, lo lograremos, Harry-_ le había dicho cuando estaban a escasos metros de su objetivo.

Harry no había dejado de sujetar su mano hasta ese preciso instante. Ella debió saberlo, debió saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer y haberse defendido de él. Aunque… ¿Quién podría haber esperado ser atacado por la persona que más ama?

_-Hemos llegado al punto en el que no hay vuelta atrás- _le había dicho con tristeza.

_-¡Oh, Harry!-_ le había contestado intentando mantener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y abrazándolo-_ No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien._

_-El sólo escuchártelo decir, me hace creerlo-_ le había contestado estrechándola aún más fuerte.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar algo, él había sellado sus labios con un largo beso. Ambo sabían que podría ser el último, así que no vacilaron en saciarse el uno del otro. Se amaban, lo sabían. De alguna manera siempre lo habían hecho y siempre lo harían no importando lo que pasara.

Pero cuando se desasió de él para hacérselo saber verbalmente, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar a sus acciones. Esta vez, en lugar de un beso, la varita de Harry apuntaba hacia ella.

_-¡Petrificus totallus!-_ había exclamado él decididamente, pero en sus ojos había mucha más tristeza de la que nadie jamás podría manifestar-_ Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Pero no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo. No te voy a condenar a mi destino, a quien sea menos a ti._

_¡No! ¡Harry, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!_ había alcanzado a hacerle saber con la legilimancia que había aprendido en sus último años de Hogwarts _Dijimos que estaríamos juntos. Siempre juntos en todo ¿recuerdas?_

_-Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo_- le había contestado, recibiendo su mensaje-_ ahí adentro las cosas se pueden poner muy feas. Voldemort podría usarte de señuelo o como mi punto débil, el cual eres, lo sabes._

_¡No me importa!_ había manifestado desesperadamente aunque sabía que él no daría su brazo a torcer ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Te amo!

_-Siempre estarás conmigo, siempre lo estás-_ le había contestado con una caricia en la mejilla que aún lamentaba el no haber podido sentir y tocándose el pecho con la otra mano, señalándole el lugar en el que ella vivía. _–Yo también te amo, siempre recuérdalo- finalizó dándole un tierno beso en los labios._

Hermione no podía soportar más el dolor que la inundaba mientras que recordaba esos momentos. Si Harry no hubiera sido tan estúpido tal vez ella podría haberlo ayudado a encontrar otra forma de derrotar a Voldemort. Tal vez ella podría haberlo ayudado y tal vez lo tendría a su lado, el lugar donde pertenecía.

Si tan sólo hubiera… estaba harta del hubiera.

"_Piensa en mí, piensa en mí al despertarme en silencio y resignada  
Imagíname tratando sin éxito de sacarte de mi cabeza"_

¿Y cómo demonios imaginaba Harry que ella podría vivir sin él? ¿Cómo esperaba que pudiera olvidarlo alguna vez? El recuerdo de un amor no consumado le dejaba una cicatriz incurable, que se avivaba todos los días. A veces lo odiaba por eso. Si su destino era morir, ella hubiera querido morir con él. Al lado de él, ahí estaba su lugar, siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Cuando Harry había cruzado la puerta, Hermione decidió mantenerse cautelosa pero siguió en su mente, explorándola para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente. Podía sentir su miedo y su valor. Sabía que la idea de que podría morir lo aterrorizaba por ella más que por él mismo. Y también supo con alegría que gran parte de su determinación estaba inspirada en ella. Durante momentos que parecían eternos, Hermione se mortificaba intentando adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando el gran momento llegó y ella supo cuál sería el destino del hombre que amaba, intentó inútilmente correr hacia él.

Harry estaba muriendo, y se estaba asegurando de llevarse con él a Voldemort. Ese había sido su plan, lo había sido todo el tiempo y le había impedido seguirla porque no quería hacerla sufrir de más. Aún cuando para Hermione, la simple certidumbre, la hacía querer morir de la pena.

_¡No, Harry! ¡No lo hagas!_ le había gritado con todo su ser _Por favor, por favor… no_

_No hay vuelta atrás_ había replicado con tristeza con la voz que hablaba dentro de su cabeza _Recuerda siempre que te amé, que te amo no importa en dónde esté_

_¿Y cómo esperas que lo olvide? ¡Yo también te amo!_

_¡Intenta olvidarlo! ¡Olvida este momento! Tenemos recuerdos muchos mejores, si me extrañas alguna vez, recuerda esos_

_¡No, Harry! No quiero recuerdos ¿Para qué me sirven? ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

Pero no había habido respuesta… así como tampoco la había ante las lágrimas que Hermione había empezado a derramar mientras se aferraba a la tierra que abrazaba desconsoladamente debajo de sí. Dejarlo ir era una cosa, sacarlo de su cabeza era punto y aparte.

_"Recuerda esos días, conmemora esa época.  
Piensa en las cosas que nunca haremos.  
No habrá ningún día en el que no piense en ti"_

Y haciendo caso a las últimas palabras de Harry, se reincorporó limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir. Recuerdos… ¡sí que tenía muchos! Tenía tantos como para ahogarse en ellos y nunca más salir. Recuerdos de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, de cuando no eran más que amigos y él le había abierto la puerta de su ser y lo había dejado conocerlo por lo que era, y amarlo…

Recordaría siempre su cara en el tren y su expresión de desconcierto cuando ella había mostrado su, hasta entonces, mal formada personalidad. Recordaría que siempre se sentaba a su derecha en casi todas las clases excepto cuando estaban castigados por culpa de Snape; las tardes bajo el árbol frente al lago; lo mucho que le exasperaba que ella le pidiera que estudiara en lugar de jugar quidditch, sus victorias con el equipo de Gryffindor; cómo se le iluminaba la cara como a un niño con los regalos de cumpleaños y los de navidad, incluso cuando había dejado de ser un niño; el día que había acudido a ella, cansado de esconder su tristeza por la muerte de Sirius y ella le había prestado su hombro sin hacer más preguntas; la forma en que siempre quería rescatar a medio mundo y a ella misma; cómo sufría en silencio para evitar que los demás sufrieran por él; su valor; sus arranques de ira; la forma en la que siempre acudía a ella cuando tenía una duda sobre lo que sea porque confiaba en que ella siempre tendría la respuesta que necesitaba.

Y recordaría aún más los días posteriores a que su amor fuera confesado; el primer beso en la sala común de Gryffindor; cuando se atrevió por vez primera a sujetar su mano en público y a referirse a ella como su novia; cuando solos los dos se habían quedado dormidos debajo del árbol frente al lago, abrazados e intentando no desperdiciar ningún momento separados; cuando le regaló la primera flor cortada de algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque prohibido; y su sonrisa; la forma en la que le hacía saber que la quería; y su expresión de niño cuando ella se quedaba callada, disfrutando en silencio de su simple compañía.

Siempre tendría en sus recuerdos todos esos momentos buenos, lamentando que no hubiera la posibilidad de que se vieran aumentados. No podría jamás saber lo que hubiera sido el caminar a su lado al altar o que le propusiera matrimonio; podía sentirlo, a veces, cómo nerviosamente le habría mostrado el anillo de compromiso y ella habría dicho que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Casi podía verse vestida de blanco, frente a él en su traje de novio, mayor y orgulloso. Y frente al altar se jurarían lo que se habían jurado aquel fatídico día. Habría disfrutado cargar en su vientre a un bebé que posiblemente usaría lentes de grande y tendría su mirada curiosa, su valor y su temple. Y hubiera disfrutado verle crecer a su lado, feliz de tener a unos padres que se amaban tanto.

No había habido un día en que no lo hubiera considerado de esa forma. Aún cuando estaba frente a su actual esposo, le había remordido el haber pensado en él cuando lo vio esperando por ella. Y había dicho que sí manteniendo una imagen nítida de Harry en su cabeza.

-Sabía que te encontraría aún aquí- le dijo una voz familiarmente masculina detrás de ella.

Era su esposo, lo sabía. Durante todos los años pasados, siempre había tenido que ser él quien fuera por ella porque de no hacerlo, ella podría quedarse ahí para siempre.

-Lo siento- replicó secando una vez más las lágrimas que ya habían cesado –No me di cuenta de la hora.

-La hora que marca el reloj no importa- le contestó gentilmente inclinándose para ayudarla a reincorporarse –Pero creo que ya es hora de que en realidad lo dejes ir.

Su comentario no tenía la intención de reprenderla, Hermione sabía que se lo decía por su propio bien, como muchos otros se lo habían dicho ya en alguna otra etapa de su vida. Así que no se molestó en contestarle lo mismo que les había dicho a los demás: "el amor verdadero no se olvida jamás"

-No pretendo que nunca más pienses en él- agregó interpretando su silencio como que había descartado su consejo y colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros –Pero creo que debes ser valiente, como él lo habría querido.

-Si él hubiera querido que fuera valiente- replicó amargamente descargando el enojo que tenía para con Harry en él y desasiéndose de él para mirarlo de frente –él también lo habría sido. El verdadero valor no consiste en dar la vida por una causa, sino en mantenerse con vida para afrontar las dificultades que la vida acarrea.

-Hablas como si en verdad lo creyeras- contestó él con un tono tranquilizante.

-¡Por supuesto que lo creo!- el tono de Hermione sonaba más exasperado que el primero, como si no comprendiera lo que su marido trataba de decirle.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí viviendo del pasado?- le reprochó firmemente, pero sin levantar la voz, a diferencia de Hermione.

Ella comprendió lo que intentaba decirle y bajó la mirada algo apenada por la forma en la que le había contestado. Eso hizo que él abandonara todas sus defensas, Hermione sabía que ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él, pero esa vez le remordía que fuera así. Intentando reconfortarla, se acercó lentamente y le colocó una mano en la cara obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Ahí no había otra cosa que amor, un amor casi tan profundo como el de ella y Harry.

-Yo soy tu presente y allá afuera está la vida, no aquí. Es hora de que salgas y practiques lo que predicas. Sino lo quieres hacer por mí, hazlo por él. Todos le debemos nuestra existencia en paz, pero no podemos pagársela, tú en cambio sí puedes. Esa es la deuda que le tienes por salvarte.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo. Intentó inútilmente sonreír y que su abrazo le transmitiera todo el amor que sentía por Harry hacia él. Sabía que nunca sería así; que nunca podría amarlo de la misma manera, pero tenía razón. Se lo debía, no solo a Harry, sino a él; a todos sus seres queridos y a sí misma.

De ahora en adelante comenzaría a vivir de nuevo, intentaría con más ganas el disfrutar de las cosas a su alrededor. Se esforzaría por vivir, algo que ya había olvidado desde hacía mucho. Lo haría por el bien de todos y del suyo propio. Experimentaría, sentiría, exploraría, ayudaría… viviría.

¿Olvidarse de Harry? Eso era punto y aparte.

_"Las flores se marchitan, los frutos del verano también  
Tienen sus temporadas, y nosotros tuvimos la nuestra  
Pero, por favor, prométeme que a veces pensarás en mí"_

**FIN**

**Listooo! ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Por favor díganme! Un review please! **

**De paso les explico que el fict fue en uno de los delirios pre-HBP, cuando mi optimismo flakeara... creo ke es mi primer fict triste :'(**

**TLAL**


End file.
